With improvement to broadband network infrastructure and the increase in user generated content, it is common for websites to use the display of video content as a platform for exposing viewers to commercial advertisements. Great efforts are made in order to increase the exposure of Internet users to advertisements. Website's administrators attempt to maintain website viewers constantly interested and thus to extend the period of time they are viewing the video content and advertisements provided by the website. In order to continuously capture the interest of viewers, websites may provide viewers with other video items which are related to the viewed video item.
The presentation of related video content or advertisements is done before, after or during the time a video is being watched. However, it is often the case that viewers do not watch the full length of the video and thus, where the related content is displayed at the end of the video, their exposure to the advertisements or the related content is considerably decreased. On the other hand, presenting related content and advertisements to viewers while they are watching the video is likely to interfere with the video item and irritate viewers, causing them to either absentmindedly or deliberately ignore the presented content.
Therefore there is a need in the art for a system and method designed for displaying content to users in an intelligent manner in order to overcome the above disadvantages.